PPC Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Community Portal! This is the page that will link to the various communities of the PPC. The main one for discussing the wiki can be found here. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. =Communities= The Board is the main online community for the PPC. It is primarily looked over by Permission Givers and is the most active community. The PPC LJ Commmunity is a secondary online community for the PPC on LiveJournal and is maintained by Kaitlyn. The Secondary Board was an alternate message board for the PPC that was created after the main Board was overcome by spam for a short period of time in August and is now suggested for use of forum games that would otherwise clog up the main board. =The Wiki= New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community